Solid-state drives (SSDs) are mass-storage devices that use integrated circuit memory—typically NAND-based flash memory —to store data while providing an interface that emulates traditional hard disk drives (HDDs). By comparison with HDDs, SDDs offer faster access, lower latency, and greater resistance to environmental disturbances. Therefore, SDDs are gradually replacing HDDs in many storage applications.
Because SSDs were originally designed to take the place of HDDs, they have generally used the same sorts of input/output (I/O) buses and protocols as HDDs, such as SATA, SAS and Fibre Channel. More recently, however, SSDs have become available that connect directly to the peripheral component interface bus of a host computer, such as the PCI Express® (PCIe®) bus. For this purpose, the NVMe Work Group has developed the NVM Express specification (available on-line at nvmexpress.org), which defines a register interface, command set and feature set for PCI Express SSDs.
Advanced network interface controllers (NICs) are designed to support remote direct memory access (RDMA) operations, in which the NIC transfers data by direct memory access from the memory of one computer into that of another without involving the central processing unit (CPU) of the target computer. Although RDMA is generally used to transfer data to and from host memory (RAM), a number of attempts to adapt RDMA functionality for reading and writing data directly to and from an SSD have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0313364 describes a method for remote direct memory access to a solid-state storage device, which is said to allow direct access between memory of a client connected through a network to such a device. Similarly U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0246597 describes a system in which a network interface component of a server may access a solid-state storage module of the server by a network storage access link that bypasses a central processing unit (CPU) and main memory of the server.